


Midnight Moments

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluffy bumbleby moment, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: A frequent nightly routine of Blake and Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 53





	Midnight Moments

Night had fallen over Altas once more, with the sky lit up by the fragmented moon and the scattered constellations of stars. The academy's campus was quiet once more, with most of its inhabitants sound asleep in their dorms. However, in one specific room, two young women lay awake, silently messaging each other’s scrolls as not to wake up their sleeping companions. Small smiles graced each of their faces as they quipped back and forth, both having to stifle a giggle or two at the immaturity of the other. 

Eventually, sleep became too enticing to ignore anymore, wordlessly the blonde leaned over the edge of her bed, allowing herself to see her ebony-haired partner. Amber eyes met lilac, illuminated solely by the light the moon provided. The ebony-haired beauty shifted without thought, allowing her nose to brush against Yang's gently. Pink dusted both of their cheeks before a slight movement on Blake's part allowed their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. 

Once the pair broke apart, neither could bear to let the other go, so Blake threw back the covers and opened up her arms. Yang having such a soft spot the feline faunus didn't hesitate, clambering stealthily into the bunk below. They embraced each other softly, with Blake nestling into Yang's neck, relishing in the heat the blonde naturally exuded. Finally, when comfortable Blake subconsciously flicked her ear and let out a barely audible purr. 

Yang felt herself fall even more in love with the woman in front of her, as she felt the soft brush of fur against her chin. Knowing that she could completely relax around her was endearing, so much so she couldn't help but place a gentle kiss to Blake's forehead. The feline faunus' response to this was to snuggle further into Yang's side, softly murmuring one word, "Dork."

"Gremlin," was all that Yang retorted with before both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
